


Eros | Ensemble Stars x Reader

by Riniren



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riniren/pseuds/Riniren
Summary: (Ensemble Stars! x Reader) [ REQUESTS: OPEN ]A collection of oneshots involving you and the ensemble stars characters. Most of them are going to be smut or lime, to make up for the lack of reader insert smut enstars seems to have.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 7





	Eros | Ensemble Stars x Reader

Hello! Welcome to this first 'book' of mine. ( ^ ^ )

This is the requests and info chapter. 

✞———————❖———————✞  
\- REQUESTS INFO -

\- I can write for most characters, but please be aware that I'm still not familiar with Alkaloid and Crazy B's characters. I'm also willing to write for Anzu! ♡

\- I can write smut, lime, angst and fluff. 

\- The reader can be whichever gender you want. Male, female or gender neutral, but I'm still a newbie at writing for the latter.

\- Feel free to request more than one character! I don't mind writing love triangles, threesomes and the like. You can even request an entire unit if you want, I seriously don't mind. 

\- If you have a scenario/setting/plot in mind please tell me. I can write oneshots based on already existing event/gacha stories if so requested, and can also base them on the cards' art only. 

\- I WON'T be writing anything not consensual or involving way too much gore.

✞———————❖———————✞  
\- OTHER INFO -  
✞———————❖———————✞

-Heads up: unless specified or requested all oneshots take place before the third years graduate and Ensemble Square is important/a thing. Meaning: we're all back to Yumenosaki. 

-I don't know if I should age up the characters or not, but seeing as all the smut/lime fanfics seem to still be set in Yumenosaki I guess I'll just leave it up for the reader to decide if you want them aged up or not (at least when we're talking about the first years). 

\- I DON'T write Character x Character. 

\- ^ That also means that if a Chara x Reader x Chara is requested, I will center all the smut and romance around the reader. So... please don't expect me to really add any bxb elements to the oneshots unless the reader is a male ;___;


End file.
